Aléas de la vie, je vous emmerde
by Tahitian Shaman
Summary: Duo a un problème, un sacré problème, il réside en une personne... Heero Yuy. OS, Shonenai, UA.


**Titre :** Si j'avais su...

**Auteur :** Tahitian-shaman

**Source:** Gundam Wing

**Genre:** OS, UA, Humour, Shonen ai, POV Duo

**Couple :** 1+2

**Disclaimers :** Les personnages de Gundam Wing appartiennent à leurs auteurs respectifs

**Résumé :** Duo a un problème, un sacré gros problème. Il réside en une seule personne: Heero Yuy.

**- Aléas de la vie, je vous emmerde ! -**

Purée…

Je le veux…

Je veux son Ipod…

En plus c'est un collector…

Je le veux…

-Salut Duo.

Il vient me narguer avec en plus…

Je l'adore…

-Heero…

Haussement de sourcils absolument et magnifiquement moche qui veut à tout les coups dire « kes ta encore ? »

N'ai-je pas le droit d'être de mauvais poil ?

-Ca va ? me fait-il comme si ça l'intéressait vraiment.

Oui, moi Duo Maxwell, mal réveillé depuis 19 ans je vais parfaitement bien.

-Ouais.

Et sinon, pourquoi il vient me pomper l'air tôt le matin ?

Je sors du pieu, je n'ai pas eu le temps de déjeuner et de me doucher, j'étais à la bourre et il vient encore me narguer, il est gonflé dis donc…

Remarque quand on connaît Heero Yuy, chieur avec tout le monde c'est normal…

-Tête dans le cul.

-T'as fais quoi hier soir ?

Je t'ai maudit du plus profond de mon cœur…

Hypocrite ? Moi ?

Non…

-Manga…

-Baka.

-...

C'est cela oui…

Purée il me gonfle…

-Tu fais quoi ce soir ?

Bonne question tiens.

-Pourquoi ?

-Des trucs à te passer.

-Je suis à la baraque, où tu veux que j'aille ? Je viens de rentrer de vacances, tu crois que ma mère va me lâcher ?

-Hn.

J'adore lorsqu'il me répond comme ça…

C'est vachement transcendant…

-Je viens chez toi ce soir.

Et il a décidé ça comme ça ?

-Ouais si tu veux.

Et moi je réponds oui, comme un idiot…

Je n'aurai pas pu dire non. Ca fait pratiquement dix neuf ans qu'il débarque chez moi avec ou sans autorisation, ça aurait fait bizarre que je refuse...

Quoique ça aurait peut-être mis les points sur les « i »

-Cecily est au courant.

Ah ouais d'accord...

Faut d'abord avoir la mère avant d'avoir le fils.

Purée même si j'avais dit non, il serait venu puisque ma splendide mère lui a donné le feu vert.

Vive ma mère, vive les clopes…

Merde… plus de clopes…

Chier…

Trois briquets par contre…

Vous pouvez me dire à quoi me servent trois briquets si je n'ai pas de clopes ?

A rien !

Nous sommes d'accord.

-Tu viens ?

Geuh ?

Il m'attend en plus ?

-Ouais.

-T'as plus de clopes, j'ai cramé le paquet hier, alors ramènes-toi.

Maintenant que j'y repense…

C'est vrai ! Cet enfoiré à incendié une poubelle, la sienne en passant, dans laquelle il jetait joyeusement mes clopes !

Il a des tendances de pyromane...

-Dégage…

Je te hais, traître.

C'est ça rigole… Trou de balle…

-Fais pas cette tête, fumer tue.

-Ta gueule, c'est toi qui me tues là.

Purée je vais mourir. TOUTE la journée SANS clopes…

Ce n'est pas possible, c'est un cauchemar…

Je vais le tuer…

-Allez viens.

-… C'est quoi ce que tu veux me passer ?

-Des musiques

Je suis sûr qu'il a encore un truc à me demander; des musiques c'est un peu léger comme excuse.

Déjà hier, c'était dimanche et j'ai été obligé par ma mère qui m'a sorti du lit à 8h, à aller chez Raya, la mère de Heero, pour récupérer un plat de maman adorée…

Trou de balle écoutait de la musique dans sa chambre, impeccablement rangée et lui déjà bien habillé… J'ai halluciné lorsqu'il m'a dit qu'il se réveillait à 6h tous les jours, week-end et jours de vacances compris. Il est fou…

Et c'est là que j'ai vu qu'il voulait demander quelque chose, simplement parce qu'il se rongeait les ongles.

Deux heures plus tard, il cramait mes clopes…

Sans m'avoir rien demandé.

-Duo ?

-Hn ?

-Tu l'as fais ?

Hein ?

-Hein ?

Ouais je sais, très intelligent, ben quoi...

C'est juste un pote, pourquoi j'aurai envie d'avoir l'air intelligent devant lui puisqu'il le sait déjà ?

N'empêche intelligent ou pas, j'ai pas capté de quoi il me parlait.

-Pendant les vacances, t'as couché avec quelqu'un ?

-…

J'encaisse…

Ne me dites surtout pas que c'est la fameuse chose qu'il voulait me demander hier ?!

Je vous croirais pas si vous me répondait oui. D'abord Heero n'a aucun problème lorsqu'il faut parler crument de sexe, et je parle par expérience.

En plus il me l'a déjà posé des millions de fois cette foutue question et à chaque fois je répondais non, même si je l'avais fais.

Chui pudique moi...

-Ca te regarde ?

-Avant tu me faisais chier à me raconter tes vacances. Et aujourd'hui c'est moi qui dois bouger pour te tirer les vers du nez.

Il est loin le temps où Heero et moi étions inséparables et où nous nous racontions tout.

On a changé…

Non.

Il a changé, pas moi.

Comment j'aurai dû prendre que mon meilleur ami, du jour au lendemain, décide de se faire la moitié du lycée et que dans le lot il y avait le mec avec qui je voulais sortir ?

Je l'ai un peu mal pris.

-C'est parce que j'avais des choses à te raconter.

-Je dois comprendre donc que tu n'as pas plus à me dire ?

Il me regarde.

Je pourrais rattraper mes mots, essayer d'en changer le sens.

Je pourrais.

Mais depuis longtemps j'en ai plus l'envie.

-J'vais en cours.

En prenant les escaliers pour me diriger vers l'amphithéâtre, je croise Trowa Barton, le mec avec qui j'aurai aimé être plus qu'un ami.

Heero n'a jamais su mon attirance pour lui. Personne n'a jamais su d'ailleurs, je sais garder mes secrets et personne n'a compris pourquoi les deux meilleurs amis du monde se sont brusquement éloignés l'un de l'autre.

Ils n'avaient pas besoin de savoir après tout.

Ca ne regarde personne. Sauf Heero, mais je n'avais pas envie de me confier à lui... surtout pas à lui.

-Salut Duo.

-Hn.

-Mauvais poil ?

Il va s'y mettre lui aussi…

Bon allez Duo souris…

-Non.

Aujourd'hui Heero et Trowa ne sont plus ensembles, mais il semblerait que Trowa ait pris ma place en tant que meilleur ami auprès de Heero.

-T'as vu Heero ?

-Hall d'entrée.

Je crois qu'il allait me remercier mais je me suis barré avant, il a l'habitude maintenant je pense.

Aujourd'hui je ne suis plus attiré par Trowa, alors vous me direz « pourquoi es-tu toujours fâché après Heero ? »

Primo je ne suis pas fâché, je fais juste mon gros boudin, ça va peut être me passer.

Ou pas.

Qui sait...

-Duo !!!!

-Malheur, une femelle qui charge…

Au lieu de s'offusquer, Hilde éclate de rire et me fait un baiser sonore sur la joue.

-Il faut que je te raconte mes vacances, c'était GENIAL, j'ai rencontré un super beau mec, wouah le canon et puis tu vois…

Et c'est partit pour un blabla interminable…

Au fait en passant, Hilde c'est la sœur de Heero, demi-sœur plutôt par leur mère japonaise, mais bizarrement le côté japonais ressort plus chez Heero que chez Hilde…

Ils ne s'entendent pas, c'est une sacrée guerre froide entre eux. C'est pour cette raison que Hilde a un appartement sur le campus.

-Quatre est arrivé ?

-Non, je viens de l'amphi y'a encore personne…

-On va l'attendre dehors, je ne suis pas particulièrement pressé d'aller en cours.

Cours… Merveilleux module d'anglais.

Veux pas…

Veux rentrer, faire dodo, mater tout sauf un manga sous-titré en anglais…

-Coucou vous deux !

-Hep Quatre, je fais avec un petit signe de la main.

-Quat-chou !!! T'as bronzé !!!

Sa sérénissime altesse Quatre Winner fait son entrée.

Le trio est recomposé, là ca va mieux !

Ma bannnnnnnnde !

Les joies de la fac.

Quatre, Hilde et moi on se connaît depuis la première année de fac, enfin deuxième année de première année plutôt.

J'explique.

Quatre était en droit, Hilde en histoire et moi en économie. Allez savoir comment trois filières aussi opposées ont fait pour se rencontrer; en tout cas, nous avons tous les trois échoués la première année et nous avons par conséquence changé de filière, pour se retrouver dans la même tout le trois. Depuis on s'est autoproclamé le trio multi-ethnies ou pour faire court les ME ou Meuuuuuuuu comme aime dire Hilde.

-C'était bien le Maroc ?

-Chaud…

On rit, il sourit.

-Et vous vos vacances ?

-Ah oui, il faut que je te raconte !! Alors moi je suis allé voir mon père en Allemagne et oh my god, tu ne devineras jamais, LE super mec…

Quatre me regarde, on roule les yeux et puis on rigole doucement.

-Pourquoi vous rigolez vous deux ? Vous ne vous moquez pas de moi j'espère ?

-Mais non, bon on entre, j'ai envie de m'affaler !

M'affaler serait un euphémisme.

Dodooooooooooooooooooo…

Bon ayant l'air classe quand même, c'est la rentrée, je suis allé passer mes vacances au soleil, j'ai un peu bronzé, j'ai un peu grandi et assez grossi (mais personne n'est obligé de le savoir), alors bon on va se la jouer péteux deux minutes au moins.

-Hey, mais je n'ai pas fini !

-Tu nous raconteras tout après, on te fait confiance là-dessus !

Je m'arrête au seuil de l'amphithéâtre.

Une main apparaît devant moi, la porte s'ouvre.

Heero.

Il m'a ouvert la porte…

-Merci.

Hilde et Quatre aussi sont surpris, ce n'est pas vraiment le genre de Heero. Enfin Hilde est plus surprise que Quatre, vu que Quatre le connaît très peu.

En y réfléchissant, Heero ne fait jamais ça... surtout s'il n'a pas l'intention d'y entrer.

Voyez vous Heero, lui a réussi sa première année, donc voilà il est en deuxième année, et je ne sais pas trop ce qui vient de lui prendre...

-De rien, à ce soir…

Ni pour ça aussi...

Brr en tout cas ça sonne couple ça! Je ne dis pas « à ce soir » moi, je dis « à plus ! » On dit « à ce soir » à sa copine, son mec, ses parents, mais pas à son pote.

-Ok.

Je m'engouffre dans l'amphi suivi de Hilde qui me tient la main et de Quatre.

-Duo, par là.

Hilde me lâche la main et c'est limite si elle ne court pas pour écraser le pauvre Wufei.

Wufei, un chinois un peu coincé du derrière mais un excellent ami. C'est aussi notre conseiller et notre confident, il sait tout de nous, enfin presque. Il adore utiliser nos faiblesses contre nous, il a des tendances de psychopathe, mais on l'adore quand même. Et puis de toute façon vaut mieux être de son côté car monsieur est très porté sur les attaques à coups de katana tranchant.

-----

On sonne à la porte.

Purée si c'est Heero qui sonne, je le défonce.

Il sait pourtant qu'il peut entrer sans frapper.

- Pourquoi tu sonnes bordel, tu ne peux pas... qu'est ce que tu fais avec ça ?

C'est bien Heero, mais chargé d'un gros carton...

Je comprends mieux. Comment aurait-il pu tourner la poignée avec ce qu'il tient ?

-Pousse-toi c'est lourd.

- ??

-C'est quoi ?

-Des conneries de femmes...

-Hein ?

-Des bouquins...

Il pose le carton sur la table basse du salon. Je l'ouvre et y trouve des romans à profusion, de différentes tailles, couleurs et surtout de différences d'âge; certains tombent en miette et d'autres sont flambants neufs.

-Et je suis censé faire quoi avec ? Ne me dit pas que c'est ce que tu veux me passer ?!

-Baka, c'est Cecily et ma mère qui font des échanges de livres à l'eau de rose...

-Ah... Elle les a tous lu ?

-Ouais.

-... Eh bé...

-Tu les as lus ?

-Absolument, jusqu'à la dernière ligne...

-o.O

-Baka, t'as vu ma tête ?

-Ouais

-Tu vois ce qu'elle te dit ?

-Je suis en manque d'amour et j'ai besoin d'un livre à l'eau de rose pour me remonter le moral ?

Il me fait un regard noir, j'éclate de rire.

Ben il m'a tendu la perche aussi.

-Où je mets ça ?

-Bah il est bien là, non ?

-Si, en plus c'est lourd.

-Viens on monte.

Tiens, c'est bizarre... ça fait combien de temps que Heero n'est pas monté dans ma chambre ?

En général, je vais chez lui et lorsqu'il vient à la maison il passe rarement le seuil de ma porte...

-Trois ans.

-Hn ?

-Ca fait trois ans que je ne suis pas monté.

Il lit dans mes pensées ou quoi ?

-On n'a pas besoin de savoir lire dans tes pensées, ta tête est assez explicite.

Ok d'accord...

Je me demande quand même, quand lui est revenu le désir de me fréquenter à nouveau.

-Heero ?

-Hn ?

-T'en as marre de Trowa ?

Il sourit :

-Non.

-Ben qu'est ce que tu fous là alors ?

-J'en ai envie.

Ok, ne pas chercher à comprendre, il a toujours été comme ça... Y'a au moins ça qui n'a pas changé.

Une fois dans ma chambre, il s'affale sur mon lit.

-Alors tu veux quoi ?

-Rien, je voulais juste passer te voir.

-Te fous pas de ma gueule. Ca fait trois ans que t'es pas venu. Si t'avais envie de me voir tu serais venu plus tôt, donc j'en déduis que tu veux me demander quelque chose. En passant, l'excuse de « je veux te passer un truc » est bidon.

-Avant je n'avais pas besoin d'excuse pour venir te voir, mais depuis la fac il en faut toujours une...

-Je t'ai jamais dit qu'il t'en fallait une, si tu voulais venir, t'avais qu'à rappliquer.

-J'avais l'impression que tu ne voulais plus me voir.

-Et qui t'as dit ça ?

-Ton attitude envers moi.

Ok, je n'ai pas été cool avec lui, la séparation a été un peu brutale et sans explications, mais voilà il venait de coucher avec le mec dont j'étais amoureux alors bon...

-Ben maintenant que t'as sauté le pas, tu veux quoi ?

-Tu veux sortir avec Trowa ?

-...

Il est venu pour me demander ça ?!

-Non.

-T'es sûr?

-Oui.

Pourquoi il me regarde comme ça lui ?!

Ca sert à rien de me sonder, je ne ressens plus rien pour Trowa, il ne trouvera rien.

-Pourtant tu en étais amoureux au lycée.

Merde...

Quel putain de partie de mon corps à cafté ?!

Attends... le lycée ?

-...

-Oui je le savais.

Et qu'est ce que tu veux que je te dise ?

Il savait et il me l'a quand même pris...

Meilleur pote... mon cul est un meilleur ami je crois, même lorsqu'il me donne des hémorroïdes...

-Et alors ? Ca fait deux ans aujourd'hui. Tu ne crois quand même pas que j'en suis toujours à ce point ?

-C'est pour ça alors.

Rooh, commence pas à parler en énigme. Je vais t'éclater, ça me démange !

-Pour ça quoi ?

-Que tu as décidé de changer de filière alors qu'on devait prendre la même.

-Je voulais plus aller en histoire c'est tout.

-Et t'es allé en économie ? Une matière que tu détestes ? Pourquoi faire au final ? Refaire une autre année ?

Ouais bon... C'est vrai au début j'aurai dû faire histoire avec Heero. Avec dix huit de moyenne en histoire c'était plus qu'abordable. Je l'aurai d'ailleurs fait si Trowa n'avait pas pris la même chose.

Alors que l'éco, même en m'accrochant je survolais à peine les neuf de moyenne, j'avais horreur de ça.

Je suis un incessant fuyard... et alors ? Personne n'est parfait...

-Avoue...

-Avouer quoi ?

-Tu es pénible Duo.

Je soupire, ce qu'il m'énerve c'est incroyable.

Je ne sais pas vraiment qui est pénible.

-C'est comme ça que j'ai compris.

-Et alors ?

-Et si on faisait la paix, puisque ça t'est indifférent maintenant.

-Si tu veux.

-Et tu ne veux vraiment pas sortir avec Trowa ?

Je sens la longue goutte qui coule le long de ma tête.

Il se fout de moi là ?

-Je plaisante.

-Très drôle Heero Yuy.

-Je sais, très cher Duo Maxwell

On se sourit.

-Dans ce cas et si on essayait.

-Si on essayait quoi ?

-Toi et moi.

**Fin.**

A votre avis Duo va dire ou non ?

Lol

Non je ne suis pas sadique, j'ai juste voulu terminer là.

Gros bisous à tous

Pitite reviews sivouplééééé

Shaman


End file.
